Sex Party, Percy Jackson Fanfic
by pinkbear123
Summary: Annabeth chase turns from being an ordinary sex teacher into both a hot sex celebrity and famous teacher. She's been with nico, percy, jason and archie...what will they do when they find out she's had sex with all of them!


**Percy's POV: AS I WAS WALKING THROUGH THE HALL WAYS OF GOODE HIGH SCHOOL I WAS LOOKING FOR ANNABETHS'S PRIVATE SCHOOL ROOM OR CHAMBER. YOU SEE, EACH TEACHER THAT WORKS HERE ALSO HAS A ROOM TO SLEEP IN IF THEY WANT TO. IM PERCY 21 YRS OLD AND SO IS ANNABETH WHO IS A TEACHER HERE AT GOODE AND I HAVE A RELATIONSHIP WITH HER. SHE IS ALSO 21 AND REALLY REALLY HOT! WE'VE BEEN TOGETHER FOR 2 YEARS AND HAVE HAD SEX. ANY WAY, I WALK INTO ANNABETHS ROOM AND I HERE MOANS AND I HERE THE BED SHAKE. WHEN I OPEN THE DOOR I SECRETLY SEE ANNABETH AND JASON GRACE(ANOTHER TEACHER) HAVING SEX. I SEE ANNABETH LYING FACE DOWN ON HER BED WHILE JASON SLAMS HIS DICK INTO HER BUTT." OH BABY YEAH MORE MORE! UGHHHH MMMMMM!"SHE SAYS WHILE JASON IS JUST ENJOY HER BODY. I IMMEDIATELY LEAVE AND SLAM THE DOOR WHILE CURSING.**

**ANNABET'S POV: I WAS HAVING HOT SEX RIGHT NOW! WITH ONE OF THE HOTTEST TEACHERS EVER. JASON AND I HAVE BEEN FRIENDS WITH BENEFITS FOR A WHILE NOW AND ITS BEEN GREAT! HE INSERTED HIMSELF INSIDE MY BUTT AND A FLOW OF INSANE PLEASURE CAME TO ME THAT I JUST HAD TO MOAN! AS WE WERE HAVING SEX THE DOOR SLAMMED AND JASON STOPPED AND TURNED AROUND. " WHAT WAS THAT OR WHO?" HE SAID, I TURNED AROUND TO FACE HIM WRAPPED MY ARMS AROUND HIS NECK AND PANTING REALLY HARD AND FAST. "OH DONT WORRY ABOUT IT BABE" I SAID AND PULLED HIM ON TOP OF ME. WE HAD SEX FOR 4 HOURS STRAIGHT. IT WAS VERY VERY ROUGH, JUST HOW I LIKE IT!**

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT DAY, I WOKE UP AND GOT DRESSE INTO A RED THONG AND A TIGHT BRA THAT WAS A FEW SIZES SMALLER THAN MY REAL SIZE SO MY BOOBS CAN SHOW ALOT. MY BOOBS ARE HUGE SIZE DD AND JASON WAS JUST ENJOYING THE VIEW OF ME AS HE WAS LYING IN BED WITH HIS 6 PACK SHOWING. HE KEPT EYEING ME UP AND DOWN. I GIGGLED. "YOU ENJOYING THE VIEW BABE?" I SAID SEDUCTIVELY WHILE I BENT DOWN A BIT SO HE CAN GET A NICE VIEW OF MY VERY THINK HOT BUTT. "BABE YOU KNOW IM ENJOYING THE VIEW YOUR JUST SHOWING OFF" HE SAID WITH A SMIRK. AFTER. FEW DAYS OF SEX WITH JASON IT WAS TIME TO FIND PERCY! I (ANNABETH) GOT DRSSED UP IN SOME TIGHT RIPPED LIGHT BLUE SKINNY JEANS AND A SMALL WHITE TOPLESS SHIRT THAT SHOWED MY STOMACH PIERCING. AND I CURLED MY HAIR A BIT TO MAKE IT LOOK WAVY. I WENT INSIDE PERCY'S MANSION AND HEARD MOANS. I PEEKED IN HIS DOOR AND THIS IS WHAT I SAW. "OH YEAH MOREE MORE PERCYYY BABE UHHHH "A GIRL WITH DARK RED HAIR SAID. HER NAME IS ALICE. WHILE SHE WAS YELLING, PERCY WAS ABOUT TO SHOOT HIS SEED INSIDE HER, BUT BEFORE THIS HAPPENED I INTERUPTED THEM BECAUSE I WANTED TO BE THE MOTHER OF PERCY'S CHILDREN, NOT THIS RED HAIRED SLUT! " AM I INTERUPTING SOMETHING?!" I SAID IN A SARCASTIC TONE TO BOTH OF THEM. ALICE JUST LOOKED AT ME FULL OF HATE CUZ PERCY WAS ABOUT TO SHOOT HIS CUM OR SEED IN HER BUT I INTERUPTED THEM AND SHE OBVIOUSLY WANTED HIS CUM IN HER. SHE ROLLED HER EYES AT ME AND SCOFFED. SHE THEN TURNED TO PERCY AND SAID "PERCY WHO IS THIS, IS SHE ONE OF YOUR EX'S?!" SHE SAID EVILY. "I UHHHH...UMMM I EHHHH ERR SHE'S MY GIRL FRIEND" ALICE PERCY SAID TO HER. "YEAH YOU HEARD HIM YOU SLUT IM HIS GIRL FRIEND SO YOU CAN GET OUT NOW!" ANNABETH SAID TO ALICE. WE WERE ABOUT TO FIGHT EACH OTHER BUT PERCY GOT IN THE WAY AND STOPPED US. HE GRABBED ME BY THE WAIST TIGHTLY SO OUR BODIES WERE TOUCHING EACH OTHER. "I THINK YOU TWO SHOULD UHHM UUU CALM DOWN AND WE ALL NEED TO TALK". HE SAID TO BOTH OF US. I LEANED MY HEAD ON HIS NECK AND TRACED HIS ABS WITH MY HAND. I SIGHED. " ALRIGHT BABE, ILL BE IN THE LIVING ROOM WAITING FOR YOU" ANNABETH SAID. SHE VERY VERY SLOWLY KISSED HIS BOTTOM LIP SEDUCTIVELY. ALICE JUST ROLLED HER EYES AND SAID "I'LL TAKE A SHOWER"AND WINKED AT PERCY. SHE WAS UP TO SOMETHING. I DRAGGED PERCY TO THE LIVING ROOM AND SAT ON HIS LAP. HE SIGHED. "ANNABETH, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" " ISNT IT OBVIOUS, I CAME TO SEE YOU BABE" "I THOUGHT YOU WERE WITH JASON?" "NOT ANYMORE, I LOVE YOU PERCY YOUR MINE AND IM YOURS FOREVER". HE STARTED TO THINK A BIT. "PROVE IT TO ME" HE SAID. I SLOWLY SLIPPED OF MY SHIRT AND EXPOSED MY BOOBS. HE IMMEDIATELY RUSHED TO THEM AND SUCKED THEM. I GIGGLED. "AWW DID MY BABE MISS ME?!" I SAID JOKINGLY. WHILE HE DID HIS HANDS BEGAN TO RUB MY BUTT IN CIRCLES. SQEEZING AND TOUCHING THEM. I BEGAN O HUMP HIM HARD. AS HE WAS ABOUT TO PUT HIS DICK IN MY PUSSY JUST LITTERALY 1 SECOND AWAY, ALICE CALLED FOR HIM. HE STOPPED WHAT HE WAS DOING , LOOKED UP AT ME AND BLUSHED A BIT. "I UHH I'LL BE RIGHT BACK ANNABETH" AND HE LEFT YO CHECK ON ALICE. "I GROANED VERY MADLY AND HUFFED!". ALL SHE NEEDED WAS A STUPID TOWEL. PERCY GAVE IT TO HER. WHEN SHE CAME OUT SHE SAT NEXT TO PERCY. WE ALL BEGAN TO TALK. "ANNABETH THIS IS ALICE MY ERRM FRIEND" "A FRIEND WHO WAS ABOUT TO BECOME THE MOTHER OF YOUR CHILDREN PERCY!" ALICE SAID. "WELL THEN IM GLAD THAT DIDNT HAPPEN ALICE BECAUSE IM HIS GIRLFRIEND AND THE FUTRE MOTHER OF HIS FUTURE CHILDREN! AND ANY WAYS, WE NEED TO SOLVE THIS PROBLEM. "WHY DONT YOU TWO JUST SHARE ME?" PERCY SAID, AND THATS WHAT WE AGREED ON.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>2 YEARS HAVE PASSED SINCE ME AND ALICE SHARE PERCY AND IN THAT TIME, PERCY ,I AND UGHH! ALICE HAVE BECOMED REALLY REALLY FAMOUS CELEBS BUT ALICE ISNT AS FAMOUS AS US. WE'RE AT A LEVEL 10 WHILE SHE'S AT 8. RIGHT NOW I WAS BEING INTERVIEWED BY A REPORTER ON HER SHOW. WE WERE WATCHING A VIDEO THATS BEEN LEAKED AND VERY VERY VERY POPULAR AND VIRAL THAT SHOWS ME AND PERCY HAVING SEX. "SO, WHAT DO YOU SAY ABOUT THIS" SARAH THE REPORTER SAID. "WELL IT WAS REALLYYYYYYY GOOD!" I SAID BACK. THE CROWD LAUGHED. "WHATS IT LIKE BEING MARRIED TO THE SEXIEST MAN ALIVE?!" SHE SAID. "IT FEELS GREAT, WE LOVE EACH OTHER AND WE CANT GET ENOUGH OF IT. SO WE'RE A VERY HAPPY COUPLE I SAID SMILING. " SO ANYWAY LETS GET TO DETAILS". "HOW IS PERCY IN BED?!" " IS HE ROUGH, OR LAZY?!" SHE SIAD SMILING TO THE CROWD. "WELL SARAH, HE'S REALLY ROUGH. HE'S ONE OF THOSE GUYS WHO JUST GETS TO THE POINT AND DOESNT HESITATE." ANNABETH SAID. "HOW DO YOU TWO KEEP YOUR RELATIONSHIP ON FIRE OR GOING...DO YOU WEAR LINGERIE, THONGS, DRESS UP CLOTHES?" SHE SAID TO ANNABETH. "HONESTLY I DONT WEAR ANYTHING CUZ IF I DO IT JUST GETS IN THE WAY OF WHAT HE REALLY WANTS". WHEN I SAID THIS SARAH AND THE CROWD STARTED LAUGHING SO HARD AND I LAUGHED WITH THEM TOO. "IS HE A JEALOUS PERSON?" "OH YEAH HE DOES GET JEALOUS WHEN GUYS GET CLOSE TO ME OR FLIRT". ANNABETH SAID TO SARA. "HE SURE DOES LOVE YOU ANNABETH." "IF I UNDERSTAND CORRECTLY, YOU POSED FOR A LOT OF COVERS OF DIFFERENT INTIMATE(SEXUAL) MAGAZINES?" "YEAH I POSED FOR MANY, IN SOME IM COMPLETELY NAKED AND IN OTHERS I WEAR DIFFERENT TYPES OF CLOTHING OR SEXUAL ITEMSCLOTHS OR SOMETIMES I WEAR JEWLERY OR LAY IN COVERS/BLANKETS THAT COVER MY PARTS" I TOLD THE REPORTER . A FEW MORE QUESTIONS WERE ASKED AND THEN THE SHOW WAS OVER. I WENT TO MY MANSION WHERE PERCY, I AND ALICE LIVED IN. I WALKED IN THE LIVING ROOM, GOT NAKED AND LAYED ON THE SOFA WITH SOME WHITE BED SHEETS. I DIDNT EVEN BOTHER TO GO UPSTAIRS CUZ I KNEW ALICE AND PERCY WERE MAKING OUT. THE ONLY REASON HE'S DOING THIS IS TO MAKE ME JEALOUS CUZ I REJECTED HIM YESTERDAY WHEN HE WAS REALLLYYYYYYYYYY HORNY. WHEN I WOKE UP THE NEXT MORNING PERCY WAS ON TOP OF ME INSERTING HIS DICK IN MY PUSSY AND CUMING INSIDE ME. IT FELT REALLY GOOD. I SAT UP AND SAID "DID YOU MISS ME OR DID YOU HAVE ANOTHER SEXUAL/WET DREAM OF ME?" "BOTH BABE" HE SAID BACK. "SO, DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?...I MIGHT BE PREGNANT UNLIKE THE OTHER 900 TIMES YOU SHOT YOUR CUM IN ME AND I DIDNT GET PREGNANT " I SAID EXAGERATEDLY. " I KNOW ANNABETH, BUT I JUST WANT TO ENJOY YOU FOR NOW". "JUST DONT TELL ALICE I VE ALREADY SHOT MY CUM IN YOU BEFORE, SHE GETS JEALOUS CUZ I HAVENT DONE THAT TO HER YET" PERCY TOLD ME. "UGHH ALICE!, I DONT LIKE HER SHE'S SO BRATTY!" ANNABETH SAID. "WELL I LIKE HER ANNABETH, SHE HAS FAIR SIZE BOOBS, A VERY JUICY PUSSY AND A CUTE ROUND BUTT THAT MAKES YOU WANT TO POUND HER" HE TOLD ME. "UHHHH EEWW! PERCY THATS KINDA DISTURBING" I TOLD HIM. HE JUST LAUGHED. LATER THAT DAY I WENT TO THE BEACH. I WAS WEARING A TIGHT BLACK STRING BIKINI. NICO DI ANGELO ANOTHER CELEB AND CLOSE FRIEND INVITED ME TO HIS PRIVATE YAK. AS WE WERE WALKIN TOGETHER A SWARM OF PAPARAZZI CAME ASKING A LOT OF QUESTIONS LIKE "NICO, WHERES ZEANAH COTOURE(EX GIRLFRIEND)?" "ARE YOU GOING TO F*** ANNABETH?" "WHERE'S PERCY ?" "ARE YOU 2 DATING?" WE TOTALY IGNORED THE QUESTIONS BUT I SAW NICO SMIRK AND I BLUSHED WHEN THEY ASKED IF ME AND NICO WERE GOING TO it. WE WENT INSIDE THE YAK AND SAILED IT AWAY TO A PRIVATE ISLAND CLOSE BY THAT NICO OWNED. INSIDE THE YAK WE SAT DOWN AND TALKED. "SO, HOW'S YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH HIM?" HE SAID. "ITS GOOD, I MEAN ITS MOSTLY SEX BUT THATS HOW WE WANT IT AND THERES LOVE TOO BUT A LOT OF SEX. I REPLIED. "WHAT ABOUT ZEANAH?" ANNABETH SAID. "I BROKE UP WITH HER CUZ I GOT TIRED OF F***ING THE SAME GIRL AND BESIDES I HAD MY EYES ON ANOTHER PRIZE HE SAID LOOKING ME UP AND DOWN. I LEANED BACK AND GRABBED HIS HAND AND PUT IT ON MY PUSSY WITH MY BIKINI STILL ON. I RUBBED HIS HAND ON IT. "OHHH ANNABETH YOUR SO WET!". "OHH TAKE ME NICO, PLEASE, I WANT YOU!". WE SPEND ALL NIGHT HAVING SEX AND HE SHOT HIS CUM INSIDE ME. WE WOKE UP THE NEXT MORNING WITH ME ON TOP OF HIM AND HIS HAND ON MY BUTT. I MOVED SO I WAS LAYING NEXT TO ME. HE WOKE UP AND CARESSED MY CHEEK. "I CANT BELIEVE JACKSON HAS SUCH A HOT BABE LIKE YOU". I SMILED BACK. WE GOT DRESSED AND WHEN I WAS ABOUT TO GET OUT THE YAK, I RUSHED TO THE BATHROOM AND THREW UP. I FELT VERY DIZZY. I DIDNT TELL NICO ANYTHING. WE GOT INTO HIS BLACK LAMBORGHINI AND DROVE TO A STORE CALLED " SMACK!" IF YOU DIDNT GET THE CLUE BY THE TITLE ITS A SEXUAL STORE FOR YOU KNOW WHAT. "YOU WOULD LOOK TOTALY HOT IN THIS ANNABETH" HE WAS HOLDING UP A BLACK CORSET WAY TO SMALL FOR MY BOOB WITH A SMALL RED BOW IN THE BACK AND A BLACK THONG THAT SAID "INSERT HERE " IN THE FRONT WITH RED LETTERS. I BURSTED OUT LAUGHING. "YEAH RIGHT, MY BOOBS CANT FIT IN THERE?! I SAID TO HIM. "YOUR RIGHT YOUR MELONS ARE TOO BIG BUT THEY CAN FIT IN HERE! - HE PULLED MY SHIRT UNTIL ONE MELON SPRANG OUT AND HE BEGAN TO SUCK ON IT. CURSE WORD CAME OUT OF MY MOUTH. "NICO ! NOT IN PUBLIC! BABE! " I TOLD HIM. "ALRIGHT HE SAID AND WE CONTINUED TO SHOP. WE BOUGHT SOME HANDCUFFS, VIBRATORS, LINGERIE, CORSETS , THONGS, BIKINIS, AND A BANDANNA. WHEN WE GOT OUT OF THE STORE: "BABY I HAVE TO GO MEET UP WITH PERCY SOME WHERE MKAY,?" I SAID BETWEEN KISSES CUZ HE WAS FRENCH KISSING ME. "ALRIGHT, JUST RETURN TO ME OKAY?" HE SAID " I WILL BABE, BYE" AND I GOT IN MY RED SPORTS CAR AND DROVE OFF.**

**As i drove, i quickly went into a pharmacy and got a pregnancy test. And worst of all i didnt know who the father was. Percy? Or Nico?...i had no clue. I waited 5 minutes and the results shocked me, i wasnt pregnant!...it might have just been a false alarm. After that i went to my Other job which was teaching. But im not the teacher, im one oF the principles there.**

**I dressed into a red blazer and black ripped Super tight skinny jeans and some black heels with my hair down in waves. I wore no bra so you could obviously see major cleavlage and boobs.**

**I walked into my office and started to type but i saw a 4 envelopes on the floor. I picked them up and saw that they were from 4 different people.**

**1. Percy**

**2. Nico**

**3. Jason**

**4. Principle Archie**

**Theses 4 people were all people i had sex with..this should be interesting.**

**Percy's envelop: it had pictures of our first sex night and a letter. It said: Dear Annabeth, your the hottest most beautiful human i have ever seen on earth with such curvy and delicious body that would make any guy go crazy for you. Our first night is a night i will never forget, when i first touched you and had you in me. I expect to see you again. Meet me at the night club at 11pm.**

**Nico: Our night was amazing. I need more of you. Last night wasnt enough. Come see me.**

**Jason: My chamber tonight. I havent been with you in days. I love you Annabeth, what we had might have been temporarily but it was unforgettable.**

**Archie: I have much to discuss with you Annabeth. In my Office NOW!**

**I went into ARCHIE'S OFFICE and there he was with his feet on his desk looking out the window. He has jet black hair to the side kinda emo, he's a multi billionaire and he is 25 nd im 23. I walked in and locked the door. I slowly went up to him and sat on his lap. I knew the routine by now.**

**He lloked at me with his peircing eyes and smiled.**

**"I havent seen you in a while babe?" He said**

**"Ive been _buisy _with other things arch" i said**

**"Ive missed you"**

**"So have i" annabeth said**

**"Ive missed other thing about you too" arch said with his eyes roaming up/down my body.**

**He hand rested on my knee and slowly drifted up. He began to rub my thigh in circles. He took off my jeans and continued. He sat me on his desk and spread my legs. I was soaking wet! He opened my legs and put his mouth near my entrance and ate me out. **

**I threw my head back in pleasure**

**"Aaaaaahh!" I moaned**


End file.
